


Because I Love You

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: She was tired.title from Mitski
Relationships: Lucer | Cryp07/Astan | Cryp07
Kudos: 8





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was short. so sorry about that

Lucer sighed, rubbing her temples. (Tired, too tired.) "Lucer. Take a break."

"Astan…?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." A cool glass of water(?) (She wasn't sure.) pressed into her hand. "Drink it." The lioness sighed and downed the cup.

"Thank you." Astan hummed, pressing a kiss to Lucer's temple.

"You're welcome love. But really…take a break." Pride groaned, and pushed her chair back, standing. Astan smiled, pulling the shorter Sin into a hug. 

"Oh. Thank you." Lucer sighed, resting her chin on Astan's head. (Sadly, she was taller than her.)

"It's not a problem. Come on, let's go to bed."

-

Astan laughed, kissing Lucer softly. "Love you Luce."

"You don't mean that." Pride mumbled, looking down. (She was self deprecating. Again.)

"Hey, now, where did that come from?" She shrugged, and laughed.

"I'd like to know what people really think of me. Don't you?"

"Lucer. I love you. I love you so much it would _kill_ me to leave you."

"What..?" Astan gripped Lucer's arms tightly.

"I love you." 

"You do?" 

"Yes. I do." Lucer's eyes watered, and she buried her face in Astan's shoulder.

"Thank you gorgeous."


End file.
